Sprained
by ginrii13
Summary: Hinata kebingungan membedakan mana rasa keram dan rasa terkilir. Tapi tidak dengan rasa kekagumannya pada Akaashi yang peduli padanya, rasa kagum atau tertarik? Hinata bingung lagi.


**WARNING THIS ABOUT BL**

 **KARAKTER MILIK HIARICHI _SENSEI_ , SAYA HANYA MEMINJAMNYA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah.. Aku akan melakukan jumping service seperti yang Kageyama lakukan!" seru Hinata, pernyataan itu membuat Kuroo, Bokuto, dan Akaashi melongo tak percaya. Tsukishima kemudian menepuk pundak Hinata "pertama-tama asah kemampuan Receiver mu itu, kau selalu menerima Receiver di wajahmu kan? Tidak kah itu sakit?" ejek Tsukishima yang membuat Hinata malu.

"Ka-kau juga yang harus latihan! Kemampuan Receiver mu hampir sama dengan diriku! Jadi jangan mengejek!" ucap Hinata yang tidak terima si salty ini mengejeknya mentah-mentah.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah melakukan Receiver menggunakan wajah." tambah Tsukishima.

Dan Hinata sekarang ini sangat geram.

"Tsukishima!"

"Kalian berdua, sudah.. Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Setidaknya Hinata hanya ingin mencoba saja, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk bersemangat, dan Tsukishima hanya berwajah datar. "Terserah, aku akan melihat jumping service mu." kata Tsukishima yang tidak lupa dengan senyum evil di wajahnya, senyum yang membuat Hinata semakin geram.

"Aku akan melakukannya!" ujar Hinata semangat, Akaashi menghampirinya dan memberikan bola volley itu padanya. "Lakukan dengan terbaik, ini hanya percobaan saja dan kemungkinannya kamu tidak akan berhasil, tapi aku akan melihat pergerakanmu jadi jangan gugup."

Hinata mengangguk bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar. "Baik akashi-san!" Akaashi tersenyum saat Hinata merespon kalimatnya dengan baik.

Akaashi pun memundurkan badannya agar Hinata bisa melakukan jumping service. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Bokuto, "hanya kalimat penenang saja." jawab Akaashi, dan Bokuto mengangguk-ngangguk.

Hinata menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan pelan, dia memejamkan matanya untuk konsentrasi dan setelah itu membukanya dengan perlahan. Tangan kirinya yang memegang bola volley tersebut dia luruskan, lalu perlahan melemparnya keatas. Saat bola itu sudah berada di udara Hinata memajukan badannya untuk berlari mengikuti bola itu.

 _Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.._

 _Dan.._

Hinata melompat, Baik Bokuto maupun Tsukishima, keduanya takjub melihat Hinata yang sudah melompat itu, kemungkinannya berhasil.

Lev tiba-tiba datang dari ambang pintu dan berteriak membuat Hinata menatap kearah pintu dan dia jatuh, dia belum sempat memukul bola tersebut.

Akaashi adalah orang yang pertama menghampiri Hinata, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akaashi, dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa latihan mu sudah selesai lev? Barusan Kau menghancurkan jumping service si kecil."kata Kuroo, dan Lev kaget. Kenapa? Karena Hinata melakukan jumping service. " _Jumping_ service? Hinata?" Lev langsung menghampiri Hinata, dia bahkan menendang bola volley yang menghalangi jalannya itu. "Hinata, apa kau melakukan _jumping_ service? Siapa yang mengajari mu! Aku juga mau!"

Kuroo langsung menarik Lev dari jangkauan Hinata. "Sebaiknya kau latihan dulu kucing bodoh." kata Kuroo, dan Lev hanya meringis seperti kucing saat badannya di tarik oleh Kuroo.

Akaashi membantu Hinata berdiri, "kamu sudah berusaha keras, aku senang melihatnya." komentar Akaashi dan itu memhuat Hinata gembira. "Akaashi-san terimakasih!"

" _jumping_ service yang bagus." ejek Tsukishima yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata geram. "Apa kau bilang tsukishima? Kemari kau! Akan kupukul kau!" Hinata pun menghampiri Tsukishima dan memarahinya namun kemarahannya itu seperti candaan saja bagi Tsukishima.

Akaashi pun kembali ketempatnya dan mengambil handuk kecil yang dia taruh di lantai. Bokuto kemudian menghampirinya.

"Akaashi lompatan si kecil itu tadi sangat menakjubkan bukan? Aku bahkan sampai tidak sadar sedang menganga."

Akaashi hanya terdiam, "yah.. Dia berniat untuk mencoba, tapi bagiku percobaan seperti itu tidak pantas di sebut mencoba."

"Oho oho? Apa maksudmu akashi?"

"Dia mencoba–"

"Hinata!!?"

Teriak Lev, dan teriakan itu membuat Akaashi dan Bokuto menoleh kebingungan. Hinata terduduk di lantai dan bahkan dia terdiam shock. "Ho-hoi apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroo, Tsukishima bahkan Kaget, tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung jatuh dan dia terdiam seperti ini selanjutnya.

Akaashi dan Bokuto menghampirinya, Akaashi memandangi Hinata yang terdiam itu. "Hinata?" panggil Akaashi, Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri tapi kemudian dia merasa sakit.

Kakinya terkilir?

"Kenapa dia bisa terjatuh seperti ini?" tanya Bokuto kemudian.

"Ahh.. Ini semua akibat kerjaan Lev, dia mati-matian ingin melakukan _jumping_ service juga tapi karena aku melarangnya dia malah menendang bola volley itu ke arah Hinata yang sedang lari. Akibatnya seperti ini," jelas Kuroo. "Tapi aku tidak tau kalau sampai membuatnya terkilir." lanjut Kuroo, membuat Bokuto, Akaashi dan Tsukishima terkejut.

"Terkilir?" tanya Akaashi yang lalu menatap Hinata, Hinata yang di tatap hanya memberikan ekspresi bingung. "Aku tidak terkilir" kata Hinata kemudian.

Akaashi mengerutkan keningnya, "kaki mu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu bisa berdiri?" tanya Akaashi dan Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk, Akaashi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Mencoba untuk membantu si kecil ini berdiri namun Hinata tidak meresponnya hanya menatap wajah Akaashi saja.

"Kaki ku memang tidak terkilir, tapi kesemutan.. Keram mungkin." kata Hinata, mereka terdiam mendengar kalimat Hinata itu, padahal sudah jelas mereka khawatir dan berpikir kalau kakinya sedang terkilir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, mari kubantu kamu berdiri." Akaashi kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan saat Hinata meraih tangan Akaashi, Bokuto menyenggol kedua kaki Hinata yang keram itu, membuat Hinata berteriak ngilu.

"Oho oho.. Ini ngilu ya?" tanya Bokuto namun ditatap nanar oleh Hinata. "Jangan sentuh! Ini sangat ngilu!" teriak Hinata. Akaashi menghela napas _'apa benar kakinya kesemutan? Apakah dia bisa membedakan kesemutan dan terkilir?'_ pikir Akaashi.

yang kemudian Dia menarik Hinata dari duduknya dan menggendongnya ala bridal.

Hinata kaget, Kuroo dan Bokuto terkejut, Tsukishima hanya terdiam.

"Kaki mu tidak terkilir kan?" tanya Akaashi lagi dan Hinata mengangguk "ta-tapi kenapa akaashi-san menggendong ku seperti ini?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu akan susah berjalan jika kesemutan bukan? Dan juga, tolong pegang yang erat aku akan membawa mu ke tempat peristirahatan." jelas Akaashi, seolah-olah Akaashi merupakan wujud ibunya yang sangat peduli pada anaknya, Dan Hinata tersentuh akan hal itu. Bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang setiap kali Akaashi peduli padanya.

 _Ini kagum?_

 _Atau tertarik?_

Hinata merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Akaashi dengan erat, kemudian menatap Akaashi dengan senyumannya yang seperti biasa, senyuman yang begitu _pure_ dan manis. "Terimakasih Akaashi-san.."

Ucapan terimakasih itu membuat jantung Akaashi berdegup kencang, di tambah lagi dengan senyuman milik Hinata yang _pure_ itu. Akaashi tidak ingin senyuman manis Hinata ini dilihat oleh siapapun, Akaashi ingin memilikinya. Dan dia tidak mau membaginya dengan siapapun.

"Kenapa kamu berterimakasih? Sudah sewajarnya aku peduli pada adik kelas ku. Tapi.. Aku akan menerima terimakasih mu itu."

Hinata tersenyum lagi, dan itu membuat Akaashi kehilangan akal.

Akaashi menjatuhkan Hinata kembali di lantai dan dia mendekapnya, hal itu membuat Bokuto kaget setengah mati jangankan bokuto Tsukishima dan Kuroo seperti itu juga.

"AKAAAASHI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!? KAU MALAH MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN KERAM!" Teriak Bokuto.

"Aku tidak tahan.." lirih Akaashi.

"BOKUTO! CEGAH AKAASHI SEKARANG JUGA! SEBELUM DIA MELAHAP SI KECIL ITU!" kini Kuroo yang berteriak.

"Kalian berdua ribut sekali." komentar Tsukishima.

"A-akaashi-san.."

Akaashi memegang dagu Hinata, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Hinata dengan perlahan. "Ssstt.. Jangan bicara lagi, jika kamu berbicara lagi," Akaashi lalu menarik tangannnya dan menjilat ibu jarinya yang sudah menyentuh bibir Hinata itu "aku akan melahap mu disini." lanjutnya, Hinata blushing. Mungkin Akaashi bukanlah sosok ibu yang dia pikirkan, bagi Hinata Akaashi adalah seorang pria yang dingin namun liar di dalam.

Ya.. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

Dan Hinata bersumpah tidak akan manja dihadapan pria ini. Tidak akan, sebab pria ini sangat bahaya.

"Akaaashiii!! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Bokuto. Dia terlihat frustasi sekarang.

"Wah.. Mereka sudah mau berciuman! Bokuto cegah akaashi segera!" kini Kuroo memprovokasi Bokuto.

"Apa ini drama korea?" bingung Tsukishima.

- **END** -

 **saya sudah menduga, kelemahan terbesar saya membuat cerita yang bernuansa fluff.** **hasilnya jadi ambigu seperti ini.**

 **saya masih awam dalam genre fluff. jadi mohon maafkan saya.**


End file.
